Safe & Sound
by LindenCorina15
Summary: Gwendolyn es una joven chica, acostumbrada a vivir en los bosques de Northampton durante el S. VI. En un día de caza, se topa con un magnífico lobo blanco, el cual dará un giro a su vida de 360 ... sobre todo, por los secretos que esconde el mágico animal.


Caminaba por los bosques de Northampton, siendo una calurosa tarde de verano. Llevaba consigo su bolsa con flechas y su arco, dispuesta a cazar al más pequeño conejo. No es que le encantase aquellas criaturas, pero cuando el hambre atacaba, no había otra forma de salvarse a sí misma de él.  
Había recorrido gran parte del bosque, buscando algún animalito por pequeño que sea. Del agua podría provisionarse, pero había pasado tres meses en abstinencia de carne, que ya su estomago y nutrientes le estaban pasando factura. Su dieta basada en solo agua y frutas silvestres no saciaban completamente su hambruna. Si no cazaba algo para comer decentemente al menos por esa semana, se volvería loca.  
Gwendolyn era una joven de 19 años, quien creció durante las épocas de reinado del Rey Arthur en el siglo VI. Vestida con tan solo sus armas, un vestido viejo a base de falda a cuadros, blusa, corpiño, un grueso chal y abarcas de cuero. Gwen poseía un largo cabello rubio y ojos de tono verde oscuro, y a pesar de haber tomado sol por gran parte de su vida, aún su piel era blanca y tersa. Gwen se escondía siempre de los aldeanos que vivían en el pueblo, a tres metros del bosque. No le encantaba tener contacto con ellos, al igual que a ellos no les gustaba tener contacto con el bosque. Decían que estaba hechizado, y que una cruel bestia vivía allí. Obviamente, Gwen creía que se trataba de ella en sí, pero su instinto – que casi nunca le fallaba. – le decía a gritos que algo de razón tenía esa gente, más Gwen seguía con aquella obstinación a creerles.  
Y, escondido en un arbusto, lo vio. Un conejo de casi un kilo aproximadamente, lo que podría servirle de alimento por una semana. Gwen no era de comer a grandes porciones, por lo que ese animal le vendría de maravilla a su apetito. El animal ignoraba la presencia de la chica a varios metros de él, lo que ella aprovecho para preparar su arco. Era buena en él, desde que se lo robo a un cazador de la guardia real sin que la notaran hace cerca de un año. Dos meses de práctica, y se había vuelto una gran arquera. Total, era de fácil aprendizaje, nunca se le dificultaba eso.  
El conejo se movió a una roca, dispuesto a saltar a un arbusto. Gwen no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Tensando un poco más el arco, apunto al animal. No sintiendo ninguna pizca de remordimiento. Aguanto el aire…  
Y soltó el agarre.  
¡_Zas_!  
La flecha, para sorpresa de Gwen, no logro dar al conejo, sino a un gran lobo blanco que chilló de sorpresa. El lobo tenía al pequeño conejo entre sus dientes, ya casi inerte, a pesar de que la flecha se le enterró en una pata. Gwen quedó atónita por varios segundos. Salió de su espasmo cuando el lobo soltó al conejo en el suelo, lamió un poco su herida, antes de voltear a mirarla a ella…  
Y Gwen vio la rabia, dolor y sorpresa en el animal.  
Temerosa, se acercó a él con la intención de curarlo. Al dar un paso, el animal retrocedió otros dos más.  
– Espera, no pienso lastimarte. – Le dijo ella, avanzando otro paso más con recelo. – Solo quiero curarte.  
Escuchó el gruñido del animal, quien mostro sus dientes amenazadoramente. Gwen no se amedrentó por él, siguiendo con su avance.  
– Déjame curarte. – Dijo en voz calmada. Ahora, solo se hallaba a varios palmos del animal. Se agachó frente a él, mostrándose dócil. Camino arrodillada, sin importarle que varias piedritas se incrustaran en sus rodillas. – Tranquilo. No te haré— Se cortó cuando el animal avanzó a ella de un salto, logrando que Gwen cayera sobre su espalda con el lobo gruñendo encima de ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos.  
Pasaron varios minutos así, analizándose uno al otro, hasta que a Gwen le pareció ver como si el lobo se sorprendiese un momento, antes de apartarse de la chica lentamente y… ¿mostrarse ahora él dócil?  
Gwendolyn vio como el gran animal se postraba en el suelo, con las orejas gachas y le enseñaba la adolorida pata. Sin perder más el tiempo, Gwen se levantó con cuidado, ignorando su falda manchada de sangre, y acercarse completamente al lobo para curarlo. Busco su improvisado mini-botiquín de auxilios en su bolso de flechas para poder sanar la herida que su flecha le causo al animal. En pocos minutos, el lobo tenía la pata habilidosamente vendada y sanada. Aunque cojeaba un poco, caminaba como si nada. Le dio una mirada a Gwen antes de girarse y coger algo con la boca. La chica se sorprendió cuando él le puso enfrente al conejo, empujándolo con el hocico y volviéndose a postrar frente a ella. Gwen entendió lo que él quería decirle.  
Gracias por curarme. Y tengo hambre.  
La chica se mostró sorprendida y divertida, riéndose abiertamente cuando el animal movió la cola de un lado al otro, contento al verla con aquella actitud.  
– Muy bien, lobo. Cenemos. – Oyó el gruñido del lobo, en protesta por la forma en que ella se dirigió a él. – ¿Entonces, cómo quieres que te llame? – Le vió formar una _Z_ con la pata, para sorpresa de ella. – Mmh. – Dijo pensante. – ¿Te llamas… _Zachary_, de casualidad? – El animal aulló en asentimiento, a lo cual ella asintió también. – Bien, _Zach_. Vamos a comer.  
_Zach_ aulló con alegría, viéndola preparar todo para hacer el fuego… y sintiendo la calidez de haber hallado su otra mitad en aquella chica.

* * *

**Bien.. esto es solo un borrador. Si quieren ver la historia completa, dejen sus reviews. Besos!**

**Travesura Realizada.**


End file.
